The Only One I Need
by SarahLovee
Summary: story: Fiona accidentally wandered into the land of Ooo but while everyone else is trying to help her back to Aaa, a love blossoms between her and Finn.(This is a sweet love story between her and Finn ) please review (first fanfiction)
1. Fionna's Accident

Glob! Marshall didn't have to be so mean! Fiona said as she walked. I just have to clear my head right now. So with that Fiona took a long walked and walked into a mysterious forest. I just can't believe he did that! Fiona said. Wait OH MY GLOB WHERE THE GLOB AM I!?Great first Marshal insulted me and now I'm GLOB KNOWS WHERE! Things couldn't get any worse! After Fiona said that she fell into a hole when she wasn't looking. AAAGHHHH! For what seemed like forever Fiona fell deeper until she reached the end of the hole. Fiona got up and saw a treehouse nearby. Wait a minute? Isn't that my treehouse? As Fiona looked around she noticed alot of things similar but different that was going on in "Aaa". Wait a minute this can't be Aaa! Nearby she heard a human boy's voice close to her. Fiona grabbed her ice sword and shouted, who's There?! WOAH! STOP! My name is Finn!


	2. Fionna meet Finn

Hey everyone this is chapter 2! So please enjoy ^_^ again so for the mess ups. I will be making chapter 3 tomorrow!

Fionna watched amazed to see another human. Who are you and where am I?! Fionna said. Whoa calm down! My name is Finn and your in the World of Ooo Finn said. Fionna watched Finn excited but mad at the same time. I didn't know there was another human here, I thought I was the only one said Finn. Me too replied Fionna. Fionna stared at Finn and caught herself staring so she blushed. Finn noticed Fionna blush so he blushed a little too. *in Finn's mind* wow another human! She's so pretty! And her body is so curvy! As Finn noticed what he said in his mind he blushed a deep red. Then Fionna finally spoke up, Um so nice meeting you err…Finn but I really have to get back home. But as Fionna turned around to go back down the hole, the hole was gone! Oh glob! Fionna said. Wait don't go yet! Finn said still blushing. Fionna turned around to face Finn. She was in tears because she could never go back to Aaa and see Marshall Lee again. But as she started to cry she held back those tears and put her attention towards Finn. Sorry, um guess I can't go anywhere anyways Fionna said still holding back those tears. Fionna looked at Finn and realized that he was wearing a similar outfit to hers. Afraid to say anything Fionna just stared at Finn confusingly. Um you know if your lost we can go to my treehouse and figure out what to do Finn said. Yea I'd like that Fionna said as she sniffed a little. *Fionna's mind* woah that boy is soo adorably cute and his hat is similar to mines. I want to know more about him…but I have to get back to Aaa!


	3. A nice Friendship

Hey everyone this is chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Well here it is! Enjoy

Fionna and Finn walked over to Finn's treehouse. "so um I've been wanting to ask you why your wearing the same clothes as me…", Fionna said. "Oh, I was wondering the same thing and also how we have similar hats, and similar names!" Finn said. "Wait I have an idea! Lets do a question game!" Fionna said. "sure. Um, you can ask me a question first"Finn said. "okay um who did you have a crush on for a long time?" "um…."*finn blushed*Not knowing what to say he said the truth.."ive had a crush on Princess Bubblegum for a while now" Finn said. "Wow we really are alike! I've….*fionna blushed a little* like Prince Gumball, he's the prince of my other world." Fionna said.

As they approached the treehouse Jake immediately opened the door to head off to lady's place. Woah man you brought a lady friend! and after you know f-l-a-m-e-p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s!? Slow down ma-" She's just a friend jake!" Finn exclaimed blushing a little. "She's human just like me!" "Cool! Another human! We gotta tell pb! , said Jake. "Wait, not now!" Finn said. "She's still trying to figure things out. We'll tell peebles when the time is right" Finn explained. "Alright bro, if you say so…I'm heading off to lady's see ya later!" Jake yelled as he left quickly.

"Sorry about Fionna, Jake- er well-never mind…" As finn and fionna went inside the treehouse they talked. Finn and Fionna told everything about theirselves and found out they were exactly alike! They felt comfortable with each other and liked each other. Fionna even told Fin how she ended up in Ooo. "*yawn* Well its getting late umm would you like to sleepover here or a PB'S?" Finn asked Fionna. "I think I'll sleep here..you know it reminds me a lot like my treehouse", Fionna said with a smile. "oh! Ummm you can take my bed! Ill sleep on the couch!" "Thanks Finn!, fionna exclaimed, and Goodnight. "Good night Fionna" , said Finn as he snuggled up on the couch.


End file.
